


On Report

by Singing_Violin



Series: Singing Violin's P/C Drabbles [1]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1501841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singing_Violin/pseuds/Singing_Violin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beverly's in trouble. Maybe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Report

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Star Trek characters and universe are not mine.

Storming into the Ready Room, she slammed a PADD onto the table. "Jean-Luc, what is this?"

"Beverly, so nice to see you," he replied calmly.

Frustration brought tears to her eyes. "It says here I'm on report."

He nodded. "That's right."

"But I haven't done anything wrong!" she protested. "Recently, anyway. I…"

He cut her off. "I've put you on report," he explained, "because you need to stop working and relax. You're to take two days off, and that's an order."

"But…"

He interrupted again. "And I was hoping you'd spend them with me."

"Oh." She smiled and kissed him.


End file.
